


to be so lonely

by noturssis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin AU Week, Eremin Week, Eremin Week 2021, Fluff, Getting Together, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, Self-Esteem Issues, Thats so cute, idek what to tag tbh, levi as armin's dad because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: The thing is...Armin is lonely.He's okay with it. He’s pretty sure he’s alright with it at least. He never pondered on it, he was busy.That is what he thinks until he meets Eren.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	to be so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've missed eremin week but I totally didn't project on Armin lol whatttt not me!

The thing is...Armin is lonely.

He's okay with it. He’s pretty sure he’s alright with it at least. He never pondered on it, he was busy.

But being lonely means more time to himself. More time to himself means more time to read. More time to read means…well you get the point.  
If not, the point is he likes to be by himself. He thinks. 

He finds comfort in being alone because well...in the end, he's all he's got.

He huffs out his mouth already knowing what his father would say if he could read his mind.  
"You're not alone brat. You've got me." his dad would say, ruffling his hair. He supposed that’s true. When Levi had picked him up from the adoption agency, he vividly remembers him saying “It’s you and me kid,” and that was that. 

This little setup he had was nice actually. In school, he didn't talk to anyone unless talked to. The second he was dismissed from class for lunch, he went straight to the library, and stayed there until the bell rang again. Sometimes he sat in the back of the cafeteria when he bought lunch. He was comfortable this way.

……..

Either Armin is being more self-conscious than usual, or someone's stalking him.  
Okay no, not stalking specifically, but Armin still feels like he's being watched. Not by the usual eyes of worried guidance counselors but the gaze of Eren Yeager.

Armin counted to three and looked up just in time to see Eren with a deer caught in headlights ass expression. His big green eyes were blown wide and his mouth was in an O shape.

Armin couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in response because what else do you do when Eren is staring at you? Bow? Armin wasn’t that isolated that he didn’t understand high school hierarchy, but what could Eren Yeager possibly want from an undeveloped blonde boy who was in a class lower than him?

Speaking of blonde, Armin quickly forgot about Eren and looked down at his hair. He wondered if it was time to get rid of the long hair, and maybe try a new haircut? He loved his long hair but it was more often in a half-assed bun than anything else. Armin went back to his book with a sigh.

…..

Armin was aware that Eren Yeager was a very social man. He liked to mingle and make friends. Absolutely nothing like Armin. Now don’t get him wrong, he would love friends, but he did not have the confidence to just waltz up to someone and declare that they become friends. 

Now, Armin doesn't say this to be rude…it's just that... Only Eren would approach someone who couldn’t even fit in at the bottom of the food chain with a smile and a "hi". He thinks they’ve talked once in his three years in high school. Armin’s bookbag had been open, and Eren had closed it for him. Nothing especially special.   
Armin tried not to laugh in disbelief. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Hey. "

Eren shifted his weight before sitting down in the wooden chair and leaning forward on his forearms.   
"Uhm, what're you up to?" He asked, looking genuinely curious. Armin regards him thoughtfully and he thinks it's been a while since he's talked to someone his age. He pouts unknowingly, causing Eren’s smile to widen.   
"It's okay you don't have to-"

"No! I mean it's fine. I'm just annotating my book for next period." he responded. Eren nodded, his face still soft. Armin wondered why he was staring at him so hard. It took all his strength not to squirm.   
"Sounds cool. What's the book about?"

Armin really couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at him because honestly, why the hell was Eren still talking to him?  
"You're a senior right? Shouldn't you have read it last year?" He asked instead of answering.   
Eren blushed, shoulders slouching a bit and for some strange reason, Armin felt bad.

"Uh, I actually didn't read a single book. I just winged it. Cause I'm bad at most subjects, but reading is like…the very worst. The words float around and.…Y'know the point is, I didn't read the book and it's a miracle that I made it to senior year." Eren finished with a deep breath. Armin nodded slowly because that sounded a lot like dyslexia...would it be his place to tell Eren? Would he get offended? 

Just as he was about to reply, the bell rang. He stood up out of his seat, already packing up his stuff when Eren stopped him, hand on his shoulder. Armin flinched.

"Oh uh sorry. But can you explain it to me tomorrow at lunch?" Eren asked, his eyes wide.  
Armin thinks this is his weakness. He hates it.  
He nods mutely. Eren studies him before holding out his pinky. Armin laughs this time.  
"A pinky promise?” he asks incredulously. Eren nods fiercely, not backing down. 

Armin sighs before also holds out his pinky, and curls it around Eren’s.   
“See you tomorrow Armin.” 

Armin blinks, wondering how he knows his name before shrugging it off. It would’ve been embarrassing if he hadn’t. He waves at Eren before making his way out of the library. As he turns the corner, he sneaks a little peek at Eren and he's smiling.  
What exactly has he gotten himself into?

…….

When Armin goes home, he thinks about how he didn't...mind having company. It was a bit comforting to not only rely on his books for entertainment.  
"What's got you so happy?" his dad asked as he poured cereal into his bowl.

"Happy? What do you mean?"

Levi rolled his eyes, before grabbing his own bowl and filling it up with milk.  
"Armin," he said, tilting his head, a knowing look in his eyes. Armin scrunched up his nose in agitation before stuffing more cereal in his mouth. 

"I met someone interesting today." He finally responded, looking up to catch his father’s expression. He stared at him for a second before his expression relaxed and he smiled. 

"I told you that you’d make friends.”  
“Yup, only 3 years late.”  
He laughs when Levi swats at him. 

…….

So, yes, Armin waited dutifully in the library, book in hand, for Eren to arrive. He questions himself for it but honestly how could anyone say no to Eren? Especially when he smiles like that.  
It was a little jarring that someone wanted to talk to him, even if that someone was Eren fucking Yeager but that's beside the point.  
Or maybe that is the point and Armin is just as confused as everyone else.

He schooled his face into a more sane expression as Eren bounced into view, his hair flopping as he rushed over to Armin.  
"Oh! You stayed!" Eren exclaimed in a voice that was something akin to shock. Armin raised his eyebrows.

"I pinky promised didn’t I?"  
For some reason, Eren blushed before nodding and taking a seat.  
"So, how was your day so far?" Eren asks leaning forward. Armin swears his heart stutters. It was rattling to hear someone ask and sound like they mean it. It was rattling that someone would even bother talking to him honestly, it-  
He gasped when he felt cold fingertips on his eyebrows.

“You can get headaches if you keep furrowing your eyebrows like that,” Eren said, continuously poking him in between his brows. Instead of staring dumbly, he shrugged, trying to keep emotion out of his voice.  
"It was....it was fine." he stuttered, before quickly clearing his throat. Eren just sat there, smiling at him like they were the best of buddies. Armin decided that he might as well return the favor.  
"How was your day?" He asked carefully. And for some reason, Eren’s eyes got brighter.

"It was great! I totally bombed my English pop quiz, but I aced my math quiz. And I know you’re probably wondering how I fail English but pass math…I honestly couldn't tell you. Words just aren't my strong suit." he finished leaning back in his seat.  
"You sure love talking though," Armin mumbled nodding along.  
Instead of getting mad, Eren just laughed, the top of his ears pink.

"Well mostly when I talk, I don't really think, I just ramble. The less thinking the better…well no that's not true sometimes cause when I just blurt things out, and it seems like I don't have a filter, I do though, it's just that I get carried away and-"

Armin smiles at him, a small laugh escaping his mouth and Eren's mouth immediately shuts. Then the boy winces.  
"Aww, I did it again!" He exclaimed, slapping the table. Armin laughed harder, covering his face with his hand.  
Armin thinks his self-proclaimed rambling is a little cute.

"You have a nice laugh, Armin."   
Armin feels his chest warm.  
"Anyways, the reason I'm here. This book, it's a lot so get ready. It's about.."

……..

Today was a strange, strange day. When Armin had been walking to his locker, it happened. He was replacing his Trig books with his American government books when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
So of course he couldn't help but jump. He whirled around just to be face to face with…well guess.

"Hey Armin," he said smiling, his green glossy eyes trailing all over his face. Armin knew he probably looked crazy, just staring at Eren in shock but he couldn't help it. They never spoke in public before.   
Until today of course.  
"Hi Eren," he mumbled, already fighting his blush. Eren's smile seems to get brighter and in Armin’s head there was just a repeated mantra of 'Too bright.'  
Since when was he so cute?

"Where ya headed too?" He asked. Armin glanced down like he forgot.  
“American government.."  
"Damn it, I have English. Not the same hallway," he muttered, shaking his head.  
Armin's heart flew.  
"I couldn't have English for fourth period. I'd fall asleep." He says laughing as he closes his locker. He turned, standing face to face with Eren, his books to his chest. He tried not to stand on his tippy toes to prove the point Eren was trying to make with his smug grin.

"God, you are way shorter than I thought." He said, swiping a hand over Armin’s head. Armin put a hand on his chest and gently shoved him out of the way.  
" I'm not short, you're just all limbs." He replied walking away. It took 30 seconds before Eren speeded up behind him.  
"Wait, I'll walk you there!"

Armin tried to hold in his laugh and instead just nodded.  
Eren Yeager was going to kill him. 

……

“So, who’s this new friend of yours?” his dad asked looking up from where he was scrubbing the countertops. Armin bit his lip anxiously as he wobbled on the stepping stool he used to reach the cupboards he was dusting. Their town was pretty small, so everyone knew everyone. His father had made his dislike for Eren Yeager incredibly clear and Armin couldn’t help but wonder how bad his reaction would be.

He wobbled a bit more, almost tipping over but Levi’s arm shot out to catch him before he tumbled to the ground.  
“Be careful Armin.” he sighed, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, thank you,” he said before wandering over to the trash and tossing all the expired food sitting on the table.   
“My new friend is Eren,” he said softly, not bothering to turn his head when he hears the scrubbing stop. 

The silence goes on a bit too long and he turns in shock to see his dad passed out on the floor.   
“You are just so dramatic” he laughs, tossing an expired bag of chips at him.   
“That boy is trouble.”  
“You’ve never even met him.”  
“Yes but I know his-”

“Dad. I’ll be okay,” he says, turning to smile at him. Levi sits up crossing his legs on the floor. He opens his arms and Armin smiles wider before meeting him in the middle.

……….

So, Armin had a problem. A serious problem that he needed to address soon or he was going to just die of total embarrassment.  
It's humiliating, and he keeps trying to shove it out of his mind but he can't.

Armin is jealous.

Yes, that's right. He's jealous of all the attention Eren gets. Not in a weird ‘I wish I were you’ way but more of a ‘Why can’t I be as outgoing as you?’ way. Armin can’t help but freeze up when he’s approached by one person, much less a group of people. Eren would and could take on a group of people surrounding him and still have a big smile to share. It was amazing.   
The truth of the matter is that Armin cares what people think about him. He isn’t one to lie to himself and he's aware that his insecurities hold him back at times. 

……..

When Eren gave him a surprise visit to the library, he tried his best to not show his excitement. They talked about everything they could. It made Armin feel like he wasn't so alone and it kinda made him feel warm all over. 

"Why do you stay here in this dewy ass library all the time? It's not like people don't want to sit with you. Everyone does. I think they're all obsessed with you." Eren said scrunching up his nose. It was cute.

Armin felt a bit offended because the back corner of this library was his safe space.

“Obsessed with me? Eren, I don’t think we’re looking at the same student body.” he snorts. Besides the fact that Armin was almost invisible in this school, nobody had reached out to him, so they obviously weren’t obsessed enough.

Eren shakes his head fiercely.

“No, it’s true Armin. All my friends do is talk about you and how they wish you would sit with us.”   
Now that was unbelievable. But by the earnest look on Eren’s face, Armin couldn’t help but think it’s true.   
He lifted his notebook a bit higher to cover his flushed face. 

“Why did you start sitting with me?” Armin can’t help but ask. It’s been picking at his brain for weeks and he honestly can’t help but question everything. It was just how his mind worked.   
Eren smiled, shrugging a bit.  
“You just… struck my fancy.” 

“Stricken..your fancy?” Armin repeated dubiously. What the hell does that mean?  
Eren just nodded again and Armin had to bite the inside of his cheek so he didn’t start laughing again.  
“You are so strange, Eren Yeager.” Eren gasped in fake offense.

“Hey! You’re friends with this strange man!” he exclaimed.   
“So I guess that makes me equally strange?” he muses, closing his book so he could properly look at Eren. A sharp grin was on his face as he leaned a bit forward.  
“Of course.”

….…

So naturally, right about the time, Eren decided they were close enough to start hugging every time they crossed each other’s paths, which is when Armin came to his conclusion.  
He definitely had a crush on Eren. It was just like him to start having romantic feelings with the first person who showed him attention without reaping benefits and he was starting to sweat bullets at the thought of Eren finding out.

Would he be creeped out? Armin let out a groan knowing he couldn’t just suddenly start avoiding Eren. The guy was everywhere, there was honestly no escape. He let out another groan as he flopped onto his bed in absolute annoyance at his damn heart.   
"You alright Armin?" 

Armin turned his head to see his dad peeking in through his door, his eyebrows scrunched in worry.  
“Yeah, I’m alright.” he sighs, pushing himself up and wandering over to the record player in the corner of his room.  
“Okay. Well, I’m making pasta for dinner. I’ll call you when it’s done.”  
“You don’t need help?”

He looks back up to see Levi is already gone and snorts. He feels happy knowing that his dad only ever makes pasta without him when he’s having a bad day. 

Finding out he had a crush on Eren Yeager wasn’t a bad thing but it definitely ruined Armin’s day. He wondered how good he’d be at hiding his feelings.   
He sighed again, finally picking a record and letting it play before flopping back on his bed. 

.…...

Armin wasn’t exactly sure how he’d be able to pretend he wasn’t almost in love with Eren when he was positive everyone could see it on him. He played with his hair anxiously before realizing he could pull out a chunk. He was sure nobody wanted to see a blonde ball of Armin Arlet hair on the floor, so he quickly tied it into a lopsided bun. It was the best he could do without a mirror. 

Armin mourned how stress less his life had been when he didn’t even know Eren was aware of his existence. But he pauses, thinking he likes how much happier he’s been since Eren popped into his life. He thinks his dad would gag if he said something like that out loud. 

When the dismissal bell rang, Armin packed his stuff, ready to catch the bus that dropped him off in his neighborhood when he was intercepted by a girl a bit taller than him with dark short hair and a stern depression. Okay, well almost everyone was taller than him but with the way the girl was looking down at him, he loathed being short.

“Hi…” he trailed off, backing up a bit. It was especially cold now that it was early December and he did not want to stand outside longer than he had to. The girl still stood in front of him, almost assessing him before her features suddenly relaxed and a small smile graced his face. Woah, Armin thought. The girl was pretty even when he was staring daggers at him, but now that she was smiling, he felt like he’d been shot in the heart. It was an awfully familiar feeling.

“Hi. Sorry if I scared you. I’m Mikasa, Eren’s sister.” she said, holding out her hand. Armin’s eyes bugged out his head in shock as he shook her hand. Eren had a sister? And she was willingly talking to him? He thinks he’s one second away from passing out. Just wait until his father heard.

“It’s alright, you didn’t scare me. What’s up?” he asks, tucking his face into his scarf a bit.  
“Ah, I just wanted to meet who was making my brother so happy,” she says suddenly looking satisfied. Armin felt his eyebrows raise far into his bangs.

“I’m sorry...happy?”

He figures you should be friends with someone who makes you objectively happy but the way Mikasa put it sounded a bit...

Well, Armin didn’t know much about friendship. Even at the orphanage, before Levi adopted him, he kept to himself so he wondered-  
“Yes, very happy. He never shuts up about you. He won’t let us meet you though, and we’ve been dying too.” she says eagerly leaning forward. Armin can spot his bus pulling up, so he motions for Mikasa to walk with him.

“Us? I think I wouldn’t mind meeting you. And others?” he questions. He feels like his brain had been thrown for a loop. He knew Eren’s other friends were curious about him, but now that it was confirmed he felt dizzy.

“Yes. Don’t worry, we aren’t like...weird or anything. Well most of us are normal. Hopefully, we see each other soon.” she says smiling once again as they arrived in front of his bus.  
“Yes, I hope we do,” he replies smiling back as well. She waved before walking off as Armin boarded onto his bus, plopping down in a seat near the middle.   
He took a deep sigh trying to remember when he talked so much in school. 

….….

Armin figures that if he goes to the library, Eren will be there waiting for him.  
He's not, obviously but with magnificent timing, he appeared a minute later. Eren turned the corner, his steps quick.  
"Armin!” he exclaimed, eyes wide. 

“Hey Eren,” he says with a smile. Eren looks especially ruffled but now that he’s allowed himself to admit it, Eren is suddenly so much more attractive.

He can’t help but feel like he’s flying towards the sun or something.  
“I just heard that my sister cornered you in the hallway, I am so sorry, I really had no idea-“

“Eren,” he called to stop him from passing out from lack of air as he continued to ramble.  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s okay. She’s really nice,” he said softly. Eren rolled his eyes as he sat in his seat.  
“Yeah, that’s what she wants you to think. She’s totally got it out for me.” he sighs dramatically. 

He leans forward almost conspiratorially.  
“You know what she told me?” he asks with a small smirk as Eren also leaned forward, alarmed.  
“What? Oh my god, I swear if she told you any embarrassing stories?”

“No..she just said I make you happy. Is that...uh true?” he asks, feeling a bit bolder. Eren blinked at him before a smile spreads on his face.  
“Oh. Of course, you make me happy. You didn’t know that?” he asks tilting his head.  
“I figured you wouldn’t stalk someone who annoyed you.” he teases to distract from the blush forming on his face.  
“I do not stalk you! I just, see you a lot.” he defends with a huff.

Armin nods slowly.

“Uh-huh. You just keep coincidentally bumping into me even though we aren’t in the same grade or classes,” he says laughing.  
“Yes, exactly,” he says before thinking it over and blushing fire truck red.  
Even the librarian can’t stop Armin’s laughter.

When the lunch bell rings again, Armin is packing up his stuff. He’s so lost in thought, he jumps when he turns to be face to face with Eren’s chest.  
He looks up surprised to see Eren smiling down at him, eyebrows raised and arms open.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to hug me,” he says faking sadness. Armin sighs, wondering if his heart would explode out of his chest because of this boy.  
“I’m embarrassed because you keep jumping me with these things you call hugs.”

Eren snorts before nudging Armin closer to him, his smile never leaving.  
“Okay, this one is definitely a real one.”  
Armin rolls his eyes before letting his arms wrap around Eren, and leaning his head on his chest. His heart is thumping steadily and he smells so clean.  
"You totally just melted."  
"Did not."

And then as the icing on the cake, Eren started rubbing said hands down his back in what he probably assumed was comforting. Armin almost shuddered, but instead, he let out an embarrassing sigh. Eren’s chest rumbled with a laugh.

God did Armin want to just kiss him stupid, but he couldn't.  
He pulled back, smiling at Eren.

"Now...you plan on walking me to class?"  
“Of course.”

…..

Eren wakes up from his nap with a jolt and a revelation. Well, it depends who you ask if he's being honest.  
It was January and he was about to graduate.  
Holy shit he was about to graduate.

He rubbed at his eyes, sighing. He hadn't been accepted into any schools yet and it was fucking January. He was going to be stuck working in the arcade forever it seemed. Oh God no. He had to get out of this town even if a certain person was some of his cause for weariness.   
He just....wasn't sure how.

So he got out of bed, grabbing his phone, and dialed the only rational person in this town.   
"Yes, Eren?”

" I'm sorry, I just need some help. Can we meet?"  
“Of course. Do you want to meet anywhere specific?”

“The park near the kindergarten.”   
Armin made a small noise of agreement before hanging up.

Eren grinned. His day was already brighter.

……

Eren smiled as Armin walked down the stairs that connected to the entrance of the park. His pink nose was buried in a scarf and his hair was actually down today, tucked behind his ears. He looked so small and huggable, Eren almost tore as he neared closer. He raised a hand to wave at him and felt his chest warm when Armin lifted his hand and waved back, his blue eyes clear and glowing in the afternoon sun. 

“Thanks for coming,” he says once Armin plops down into the swing set next to him. 

“Mhm, it’s no problem. So what’s up?” he asks, turning his head towards Eren. Eren is a little distracted by the air leaving his pink mouth but blinks quickly looking back up.  
“Oh, I was just..thinking about college and all. I’m a little scared of having to leave. Really scared if I’ll even get in one.”   
Armin nods, looking more understanding than sympathetic.

“Yeah, I’d imagine. SAT testing is coming up right?” he asks, looking up at him through his light eyelashes. Eren nods sorrowfully. Eren hates tests, they make him freeze up every time.  
“I can...help you with studying and looking at your options. Only if you’d like, don’t feel pressured,” he says holding up his hands. Oh, Armin was too sweet for his own good.  
“Seriously? I’d like it a lot!” he exclaimed grinning at a flushed Armin.

“Okay. We can set a date so you can come over and study. Just a warning though. My dad is a little...protective?” he said laughing a bit. Eren totally got that. He obviously wasn’t Armin’s dad but he was protective of the boy as well.

……..

"Are you going to the library?" Eren asked skidding to stop in front of Armin's locker. He closed it, his eyes rolling up as Armin turned to look at him.  
"Yeah, just wanted to put my books away. Hey, did you get taller or something?" Armin asked, his nose scrunching. 

"Uhh, I don't think so? Maybe you got shorter." He replied grinning. Armin looked adorable looking up at him with a pout, and if Eren didn't have a little bit of self-control he would've dropped his books on the floor and kissed him.

But no, he couldn't.  
Well, he could and he almost did but-

Luckily, Armin snorted, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm not old enough to start shrinking Eren."

“Breaking the law of science are we?”  
Armin just waved him off with a huff as they walked towards the library.

.…..

"You've been hanging out with Armin a lot!" Connie said on one of the lunch periods he actually sat with them. Armin wasn't at school today and Eren was a bit worried but attempted to play it off. He guesses by the looks on their faces he was failing.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he bit into his sandwich.  
"Just noticed. And you still won’t let us meet him."

Eren scowled into his food.   
“Because you guys are annoying.”

He was aware of how overwhelmed Armin could get in social situations and his friends were some of the most overwhelming people in the world.  
"If he deals with you all the time he must be able to handle us," Jean says with a sneer. Mikasa flicks him and he sighs before sitting back.  
“Shut up horse-face.”

“You have a horse face!” he exclaims. Eren rolls his eyes, tossing a piece of turkey at his face.   
“Why do we call Jean horse face again?”

“You’re right, he looks more like Eren than he does a horse.”  
This is exactly what Eren had meant.  
Sasha raises her eyebrows.

“So you’re just wasting precious food for no reason?” she asks snatching the turkey off Jean’s face.   
“Sorry Sasha.” he sighs, before glaring back at Jean.

“I met Armin.” Mikasa suddenly says. Everyone at their table quieted down, even Sasha paused in her eating.   
“How is he?” Connie asks leaning on his hand looking entirely too intrigued.

“He’s really sweet. He has a nice smile too,” she says solemnly. The table nods with a humming sound.

“If he says he wants to meet you heathens then he will,” Eren says resultantly.   
“Fine. Don’t hog him to yourself. Sasha says giving him a pointed stare. 

……

  
**Eren:  
Are you alright Armin?**

Eren isn’t used to being this worried over someone else’s well-being and it’s making his heart thump in his chest as he waits anxiously for Armin to text him back. He ends up falling asleep waiting for a reply but jumps in the air to grab his phone when it rings.

**Armin:  
Yes, I’m alright. Just had a little cold.  
Sorry, I took so long to respond.**

Eren sighs out in relief. 

**Eren:  
It’s okay  
Do you need anything to get better?**

**Armin:  
Nope, it’s alright.  
Thank you for asking eren :)**

Eren feels his brain short circuit. Did Armin just send him a smiley face? 

**Eren:  
No problem, I hope you feel better soon.**

**Armin:  
Getting bored all alone at school lol?**

**Eren:  
Yes!  
Not the same without you.**

**Armin:  
Lol don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.**

**Eren:  
Good :)**

…..

Armin is used to keeping his feelings and thoughts to himself, so he figures he could end the bad habit, starting with telling Eren how he felt about him. He wasn’t sure if Eren even returned his feelings but he’s sure if he gets it off his chest, he’ll stop turning into a stuttering mess around him. He’s not sure when he’ll ever tell the boy but maybe...before he eventually leaves for college…  
He wonders how his dad would react….

Yeah, he'd rather not ever do that. It’s not that Levi cared if he dated a boy it was more he cared if that boy was named Eren Yeager.

……..

“You ready?” Eren asked, looking down at him with concern. 

Armin sighed, patting him softly on the shoulder.

“We’re already this far. And they don’t seem that bad really!” he assured. Eren huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“That’s what they all say.” he groans, before leading Armin through the cafeteria. Armin is too focused on Eren’s arm wrapped tight around his wrist to notice some of the stares he’s getting, but when Eren’s friends come in view, the boy sends him one more reassuring grin. 

“Guys, this is Armin.”  
“Hi,” he says, waving to all of them. Mikasa smiles, waving back and the two who were playing table football with their food look up to him with huge smiles.

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Connie.” the boy with a buzzcut says, standing up and shaking his hand.  
“I’m Sasha!” the girl with bangs and a cute ponytail says waving as well.

“Nice to meet you all as well,” Armin replies, already feeling light by the way they’re treating him.  
He turns slightly to see the one boy who’s sitting next to Mikasa. He gives him a small smile and waves a bit. 

Armin wonders if he’s quiet.  
“Well, now that you’ve all met let’s just-”

“No way Eren. He’s sitting with us today!” Connie exclaims.

“Unless you’d rather not, ” Mikasa asks. Eren looks at him with curious eyes and when he looks back at the rest of the table it seems as though they actually want him there.  
“I’d like to stay if you don’t mind.” He replies, causing them all to cheer, and if that doesn’t put a smile on his face.

……..

"Why do you look so constipated? Eren asked, his eyebrows raising.  
They were currently standing in front of Armin's house, as Armin held the key up to his doorknob but never attempting to open it. His dad’s car was in the driveway, meaning he was probably spending time in his office. He figures he can find a way to make it seem like he’s the only one who enters the house but his dad was a bit too attentive. 

Armin lets out a deep sigh before turning to look up at an Eren that’s smiling down at him unknowingly.   
“We’ve gotta be quiet. And sorry in advance,” he says softly. Eren looks confused but he nods anyway.

Armin nods back before carefully opening his front door and motioning for Eren to step in quickly. And of course, Eren pushes the door open so he can fit causing a loud creak to sound out in the room. Armin closes his eyes hoping Levi didn’t hear that.

“Oh, Armin. Perfect timing. I was just about to get started on lunch.” he hears him say as he walks in from the kitchen.   
Armin curses under his breath and quickly glances back at an almost terrified Eren.

Levi pauses as he sees Eren, his small smile dropping. It’s quiet for a while, the only sound being heard is the cold breeze from outside.   
“Hey, dad…” Armin tries, hoping that breaks the staring contest between Levi and a petrified Eren. Armin can practically feel him shuddering.  
“We’re just gonna...go...study now.” Armin trails off, tugging Eren down the hallway, ignoring his dad’s stare.

He rushes Eren into his room before shutting the door and laughing at the small sigh Eren let out in what he assumed was relief. 

“That was better than I expected if I’m being completely honest,” Armin says plopping down on his bed and motioning Eren to do the same. 

“I thought he was going to jump me,” he says chuckling.  
“He’s..not always like that. I’m sure it’ll be fine once lunch is ready!”

Eren smiles at him causing Armin to flush a bit before he turns away in place of picking up some SAT materials. 

……..

Both of them sat on the floor, books all around them as they studied for Eren’s SAT testing. It was nerve-wracking having Eren this close in his space. Especially in his room? Armin’s mind was starting to feel foggy. This constant warmth he got from just breathing the same air as Eren was unfamiliar and if there’s one thing Armin didn’t like was not knowing. 

"You look constipated," Eren repeated, leaning back on his arms, his bushy eyebrow raised. Instead of saying the terrible alternative that went like " it's cause I like you way more than I should and you'll probably freak out but I want to spend all my time with you.” Armin rolled his eyes, pulling the textbook closer to his face. He felt Eren move closer to him and felt his heart start to race. He cleared his throat as Eren grabbed at his paper.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, taking it back. Eren pouted, his wide eyes making Armin want to melt.

"Please let me just take a peek. This question has to be the hardest on here... just a little help?" He begged. Armin huffed. He really ought to be sterner.  
"That's what you said about the last two questions…Okay I'll explain it to you."

Eren let out a groan before moving closer, his knee pressed against Armin’s. Armin held his breath and decided he would never wash his leg again.  
"Alright Teach. What do you have for me?"

"Okay, let's start with English. When it tells you to analyze the passage, what do you think they mean?"  
" ….Like…A summary?”

Armin bit his lip, trying to come up with a good way to explain it.  
"Right. It's sort of like a summary. Except, instead of just saying the main events in the passage, you'll say them then explain it. You’ll explain why you think that piece of text was important or how it contributed to the main idea. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I think." He said running a large hand through his hair.  
"Okay, I'll let you read this passage and write me an analysis."

He nodded, taking the booklet back from Armin and getting to work. He let a small smile pass on his lips before he went back to his math practice.  
"Okay…I'm finished!" Eren exclaimed sitting up after a while, crawling over to Armin. He rubbed his eyes as he also sat up.

They had been working for a good hour, and Armin could admit he was starting to get tired. He wondered when lunch would be ready. He hoped his dad wasn’t still standing at the door in shock. He sighed pulling his blonde hair up before gesturing for Armin's paper.

"Here, I don't know if it's like good but-"

"Don't worry Eren. This is just a start. Whatever you put will be great." He said covering his mouth as he yawned.  
Eren grinned at him, but to stay focused Armin looked away fast.

He spent the next 10 minutes reading what Eren had written and wrote down some pointers for him.  
He smiled because he honestly couldn't help himself.  
"Eren, you did well. As I expected." He said handing the paper back to him.

And somehow, Eren's grin got even wider.  
"Are you serious? Wait!" he yelled, wiggling around excitedly.

"Why’d you have so little faith in yourself? I knew you could do it!” Armin exclaimed with a happy exhale, flopping onto his back.  
It was silent for a minute and Armin feared he was too pushy and almost leaned back up but before he could he had a faceful of Eren.  
“What-“ he stuttered as Eren curled on top of him, despite his huge stature.

“Thank you, Armin,” he whispered, sounding oddly vulnerable, and if that wasn’t enough his hands lifted to cup his cheeks.  
Armin felt his breath hitch as Eren smiled down at him.   
"You're beautiful Armin.."  
Armin’'s eyes widened as he chuckled nervously because what the actual hell was going on right now-

"Uh, are you alright-”  
And before he could finish Eren was pulling him forward, his soft lips moving against his lips. Armin was stunned as he went pliant against him and decided that this was an even better confession than what he had planned. He tried to kiss back, but he thinks it was a little clear that he was unskilled.

Eren pulled back a bit, a bright smile still on his face before he bent down and pecked him all over his face causing Armin to let out a hideous snort.  
“Eren!” he shrieked as he kissed down his neck, nuzzling there. Armin felt his heartbeat out of control but he absolutely did not want it to stop.

But he didn’t even get the chance to complain when Eren pulled back again because as he did, he pulled Armin into his lap.   
Woah.  
Eren kissed him a bit deeper, wet lips sliding against his, a large hand splayed across the small of his back. Armin heard a moan but he was too spaced out to wonder if it was him or Eren. Most likely him.

He pulled back, huffing a bit when he realized that his dad was most likely only right down the hall.

Oh God, it would be awful if he walked in. Armin couldn’t bring himself to move out of Eren’s lap, as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck.  
"Seriously? You couldn't even take me on a date first?" He asked, smiling. Eren laughed in his air, his other hand coming up to pet his hair that had come out of his bun.

"Not my fault. You just sitting here in my face all pretty and stuff." He mumbled. Armin rolled his eyes at that. Eren was the pretty one, not him. Armin blinked out of his daze when he heard a pot clang and tried to slide off Eren’s lap. He looked up fast, stopping him from going anywhere. 

Well, he tried.  
Eren just smiled happily, trying to look innocent.  
“You don’t look so constipated anymore.” he teases, rubbing their noses together. Oh, that was sweet.

And it also reminded him of what he had planned to do.   
"I have something to tell you." He said putting his hands in Eren’s.  
His eyes widened with curiosity.

"Of course baby. What is it?"

If Armin could change his name to baby he would. Just to hear Eren say it over and over and over, again, until the end of time possibly.  
"I like you. Like....like you like you."

" Yeah, I figured since you kissed me back. I like you too though. " he sighed.

"That's why I looked so constipated earlier."  
Eren laughed hugging him tightly.  
"Awww, were you nervous?"  
Armin decided not to answer him.

"So...we're okay?" Eren asked after a small moment of silence.  
Armin smiled at him, nodding, lifting his hands to cup Eren’s face and kiss him softly.  
"Yeah."

“Armin!” Levi shouts, and Eren starts so badly, Armin tumbles out of his lap.  
“Yes dad?” he shouts back, a bit strangled.

“Lunch is ready. Bring your friend as well,” he adds sounding a bit petulant. Armin lets out a soft giggle before standing up and lifting Eren with him.  
They rearranged their clothes properly before shuffling out of Armin’s room and to the dining table. He prays his dad doesn’t smell what they’ve done on him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he called them out by the blush that won’t leave his and Eren’s cheeks.

…….

Eren smiled as he got closer to Armin’s locker. It was the end of the day and he wanted to take Armin out for lunch before sending him back home. It was mid-term week and God knew the boy deserved a break.

Eren felt even giddier though because he and Armin had been dating for about two weeks now and even though it felt new, he didn't have to pretend to be someone else with Armin. He could ask stupid questions and make dumb jokes and Armin would smile that sweet smile of his and make him fall even harder. He liked that…a lot.

"Hey Armin," He said, sliding up next to him. Eren didn't really have self-control, but he wasn't stupid enough to kiss Armin the way he wanted to in the middle of the crowded hallways.  
“Hey Eren,” Armin said quietly, not turning to face him. Eren’s smile fell in concern.

"You alright? Something happened?" he asks, shuffling a bit closer. Armin sighed, shutting his locker closed and immediately burying his face into his chest. Eren immediately wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back in what he hoped was comforting.  
"I'm...I'm sorry. It's just been a rough day…ugh I sound so lame." He whined, his small fingers curling on the material of Eren’s jacket. It took a lot of Eren’s strength not to coo at him and immediately kiss him happy.

“Come on, let’s go,” he says instead, pulling away from their embrace and dragging Armin to his car. Mikasa had agreed to ride home with Sasha, so he was clear to immediately drive down to the diner just behind their school. It was usually crowded after school but when they arrived, it was pretty empty since it was only Thursday.  
Eren waved at the employee wiping down the table before leading Armin to a booth in the corner of the shop, right near the heater. He could practically hear Armin’s teeth chattering.  
He slid into the booth and was surprised when Armin slipped in right next to him, hands curling around his waist and his head immediately making a home on his shoulder.  
"So, what's bothering you?" Eren asked softly.

Armin sighed again and Eren thinks he carries too much for a 17-year-old.  
"I failed my math test. Like completely failed. I did so bad my teacher couldn't sugarcoat it." He spits out.

"Armin… This is the first time this has ever happened, you'll be okay. I'm sure your grade didn't drop down that much. Colleges will still be interested in you."  
"Maybe, but I can’t afford to risk it. Eren you know that Levi already adopted me, I can’t let him pay for my college as well. What if he spends the rest of his life in debt? I need to get a job! How can I look for a job when I can't even pass a math test? Plus the guidance counselor is breathing down my neck and I feel-"

"Armin, breathe. It's alright. Calm down." Eren said, holding his hands.

Armin sighed again, his eyes closing.  
"Sorry, uhm. Yeah."

"Armin, you will be okay. You are probably the smartest person in this whole town. One bad test doesn't define you. I know you'll get into college and you'll get a job. No question. You know I’m here to help. Your dad loves you, I’m sure he’ll be happy to help no matter what. And before you decline I mean it!” he says with a fake sternness, playfully pinching his nose. Armin giggles and he smiles at his boyfriend, glad to see his usual expression is back in place.

Armin pulled on one of his strands, his beautiful blue eyes shining.

"Okay, Eren. Thank you. Thank you for being so uhm, patient… Oh God, I almost cried." He said his head once again returned to his hands.

Eren smiled, hugging him tightly.  
"Armin I said it's okay. Honestly, I forgot it even happened."

Armin grinned, looking up at him before pulling him down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Eren let himself be moved, his lips moving along with Armin’s coaxing small noises out of him. He felt so happy his heart could burst out of his chest.  
"Now, I had planned to take you to get you to try some of their pie. You down?"

Armin looked happy as he nodded eagerly. Almost like a puppy.   
How did he get so lucky with such an adorable boy?

…..

“Wait I’m confused...I thought you guys were already dating this whole time.” Connie said squinting at their joined hands.  
“Connie no…” Armin said, his eyebrows raising.   
“Had us fooled! Y’all were being all kissy prior.” Jean said with a smirk. Mikasa flicked him and he went back to crossing his arms.  
“We’re happy for you guys.” Mikasa pipes up and Sasha nods eagerly.  
“Armin Arlet is my best friend.” Connie started, standing up proud.

Eren frowned wondering when that happened and glanced to see Armin attempting to hold in his laughter.

“If you hurt him, Jean and I will do unspeakable things to you.” he continued solemnly.  
“Mhm,” Jean said nodding, sending a sneer towards Eren but smiling sweetly in Armin’s direction.

“Dude.”  
“Sorry, I’m team, Armin.”

“I’m sure Armin can beat Eren up himself,” Sasha said with a smirk.

“No way, look at these guns.” he jokes holding up his arms. Jean gagged and Eren flipped him off in response.  
“What are you talking about Eren, Armin is ripped,” Mikasa said with a rare grin, pointing in his boyfriend’s direction. He turned to see Armin holding up his bicep with a proud grin and woah when did it get so huge-

“You totally stuffed your jacket sleeve when I wasn’t looking.” he deadpans as Armin gasps in offense while Connie and Sasha lose their shit, banging on the table.  
“Are you body-shaming me-“

“What! No, it’s obviously fake, come on!” he exclaimed, pointing at Armin’s now lopsided bicep.

“You’re just jealous of his massive biceps.” Connie teases, high-fiving Armin, and causing the stuffing in his arm to slip even lower. Now he just appears to have a huge forearm.  
Eren can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes him after that.

……

After that, Eren got into a college that was only a two-hour drive away from their town. It was more space than they were used to but Armin was soon turning 18 so a driver’s license was soon on the way. They spent almost every day of summer together and in that time Armin also got close with Eren’s friends.   
Well, they were his friends as well now and he loved them.

Although Levi was a little cold towards Eren in the beginning, he eventually warmed up when he saw how happy he made Armin.  
Armin even managed to express his concern about college and bills to his dad but he assured him that he would be alright.

“Did you think I adopted the smartest kid in the adoption center with no means to send you to college?” he asks, ruffling his hair.

Armin almost cried from relief, and can’t help but curl into his dad as if he was still 7 and confused as to why he was so lonely.  
Eren made Armin glad that he wasn't lonely anymore. He loved being near Eren, and everything he did made Armin’s heart swoon with pure adoration. Now he still likes his own space, but he enjoyed sharing with Eren just as much. He loved sharing things about himself he thought no one would ever understand just to see that bright smile Eren always gave him.

He paused in what he was reading, turning to his boyfriend with a small smile.

“Why’d you stop? We were getting to the good part.” Eren said, also turning to look at him with squinted eyes. Oh yes, he had been reading aloud. Eren claimed he liked it.  
“Ah, sorry. It’s just…” he paused again, not sure how to word it. Eren reached up to smooth out his eyebrows like he had done many times before, even when they had first met. Armin just kept falling harder and harder huh?   
“Armin?” he asked softly.  
“Thank you for...for making me feel warm all the time.” he stutters, feeling his face heat up at the baffled smile Eren gives him.

Eren opens his arms and Armin can’t help but roll into them, inhaling his clean scent as strong arms wrap around him.  
“You’re welcome, Armin. You make me feel warm too. When you smile, my heart squeezes too..” he mumbles into his ear.

“Stop saying embarrassing things.”

“You started it.”  
Armin huffed, before wiggling a bit to lift the book back up and continue reading.

Armin still finds comfort in being alone but now he knows he isn’t all that he’s got in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if they would be like this if they weren't severely traumatized, lmao their characterization is embarrassing me suddenly  
> Anyways thank you for reading, tell me what you think, and have a wonderful week.


End file.
